Happy Halloween
by Heliya
Summary: Eine kleine niedliche (sehr verspätete) Halloweengeschichte :)


**Happy Halloween**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger x Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sowie die Welt etc. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling.

**Vorwort: **

Da habe ich doch glatt eine weitere Halloween-OS vergessen, die ich noch auf meiner Festplatte hatte :D Nunja, jetzt kommt sie etwas verspätet, aber das macht wohl nichts. Es ist nur etwas ganz kleines, niedliches für Zwischendurch. Zur Weihnachtszeit ist sie denke ich trotzdem ganz schön. Stellt euch einfach vor, es wäre noch Herbst ;)

* * *

><p>Es war der 2002, Halloween, und der kalte Wind zerrte bereits an den letzten bunten Blättern, welche sich noch an die kahlen Äste krallten um den Winter noch etwas länger hinauszuzögern. Der Himmel hatte sich bereits an die Farbe der ausgehöhlten Kürbisse angepasst, welche vor den Türen und auf den Straßen in Godric's Hollow standen. Hier und da liefen Kinder lachend an dem Mann vorbei, welcher sich in seinen dunklen Reisemantel gehüllt hatte und zögernd vor dem Eingang des Friedhofes stand. Die Eltern riefen den Kindern hinterher und hatten selbst ein glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Nur die schwarzen Augen des Mannes strahlten nicht, kein Lächeln lag auf seinen dünnen Lippen.<p>

Severus hatte einen dicken Wollschal um seinen Hals gewunden, damit er die breite Narbe an seinem Nacken verdecken konnte, die ihm auf ewig eine Erinnerung an den Fall von Lord Voldemort erinnern sollte. Sein Blick wanderte über den leeren Friedhof und an sein Gehör drang das Lied der Krähen, welche selbst den Toten keine Ruhe gönnen wollten. Er senkte den Blick. Wie von allein öffneten seine Hände das eiserne Tor, welches die Toten von den Lebenden trennte. Es war kalt und rostig. Seine Füße überwunden die letzte Schwelle. Das Lachen der Kinder verstummte, doch er wusste nicht, ob sie noch da waren, oder ob er sie einfach ausblendete. Als hätte er eine andere Welt betreten.

Schweigend führten seine Füße ihn an das Grab, welches er schon unzählige Male besucht hatte. Selbst das Krächzen von den Bäumen verstummte nun, als sie eisige Kälte nach ihm zerrte. Als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, hätte er sich der Kälte hingegeben. Er hätte alles dafür getan, wenn sie ihn nur verschlungen und mit sich gerissen hätte. „Ich bin lange nicht hier gewesen.", flüsterte der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister und seufzte leise. „Ich hatte viel zu tun, weißt du? Es gab... einiges was ich erledigen musste. Doch ich bin sicher, dass auch du beschäftigt warst. Du hast sicher deinen Sohn im Auge behalten.", er gab ein halbherziges Lachen von sich, „Du bist sicher stolz auf ihn." Dann verstummte er wieder. Eine Weile stand er einfach nur da, nicht wissend was er sagen sollte. Schließlich blickte er sich flüchtig um und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um eine weiße Lilie auf dem kahlen Grab erscheinen zu lassen, welches ihm entgegenschwieg. „Ich werde dich auch in Zukunft nicht mehr so häufig besuchen kommen können... aber sicher kannst du dir das bereits denken.", wieder senkte er den Blick und nun trug er ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Ich habe mit meiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich für mich freust. Ich... hoffe es zumindest.", wieder glitt ein leises Seufzen über seine Lippen, „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht an deinem Geburtstag besucht habe. Doch... nunja.", er vergrub seine Hände in seinen Taschen und warf einen kurzen Blick zum eisernen Tor, das den Friedhof von der Straße abtrennte, ehe er wieder zu dem schweigenden Grab blickte, „Auf Wiedersehen, Lily."

Mit jedem Schritt, den er sich wieder von ihrem Grab entfernte, zog sich sein Magen zusammen und seine Glieder wurden schwer, als wollte etwas ihn davon abhalten, wieder zu gehen. Er wusste, dass es lange her war, dass er das letzte Mal hier gestanden hatte. Und noch länger war es her, dass er zum ersten Mal hier gestanden hatte. Jedes einzelne Mal wäre er beinahe verzweifelt, als er ihren Namen auf dem kalten Grabstein gelesen hatte. Als hoffte er, dass es nicht stimmte. Dass sie noch bei ihm war. Doch das war sie nie gewesen. Nicht wirklich. Er hatte es hinter sich lassen müssen. 21 Jahre hatte es gedauert, bis er das endlich geschafft hatte. Jahre, in denen er manchmal am liebsten verschwunden wäre. Aufgelöst im Nichts.

Langsam schloss sich das rostige Tor wieder hinter ihm und das Gefühl in seinem Magen löste sich auf. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt, den er zwischen sich und das Tor brachte, konnte er tiefer durchatmen. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl und er wusste, dass es irgendwann noch stärker werden würde. Nachdem er endlich leben durfte.

An einer Kreuzung blieb er stehen und ein ehrliches Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, welches nun auch seine Augen erreichten. In der Nähe stand ein kleiner Junge vor einem großen ausgehöhlten Kürbis, der von innen mit einer Kerze beleuchtet wurde. Fasziniert starrte der Kleine die Fratze an und legte seine winzigen Hände auf die orangene Oberfläche. Neben dem Jungen hockte eine Frau, mit dunklen Locken, welche ein freudiges Lachen von sich gab, als der Junge das Wort an sie richtete. Leise trat er auf die beiden zu und die Frau blickte zu ihm auf, wobei ihr Lächeln breiter wurde. Er nickte ihr zu. „Komm, wir gehen wieder nach Hause.", sie nahm den Jungen auf den Arm und erhob sich wieder. Die dunklen Augen des Jungen erblickten ihn und seine kleinen Ärmchen streckten sich nach ihm aus. „Daa-d! Ein Monsterkürbis!", frohlockte der kleine Zauberer und deutete auf den Kürbis am Boden. „Ja genau, möchtest du auch einen haben?", fragte Severus mit sanfter Stimme an seinen Sohn gewandt, welcher daraufhin heftig nickte. „Dann kaufen wir dir einen.", meinte Hermione vergnügt und warf ihrem Ehemann einen fragenden Blick zu, als der junge Zauberer in ihren Armen wieder von dem Kürbis abgelenkt war. „Happy Halloween.", erwiderte Severus lediglich auf ihre stumme Frage hin und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.


End file.
